The present disclosure relates to data processing, and more specifically, to performance analysis for managing computing resources.
Database management systems (DBMS) are computer software applications that can interact with an end user, applications, or a database (DB) to capture and analyze data. A general-purpose DBMS is designed to allow a definition, creation, querying, update, and administration of databases. The end user may be any user of the software application, e.g. someone buying merchandise online would be an end user and the process of submitting a payment online could be the application. The DBMS can serve as an interface between the database and application programs to assist in organizing data so that it remains easily accessible.